Lucie Millerová
Lucie Millerová byla společnicí osmého Doktora. Na chvíli Doktora opustila a cestovala s Pánem času nazývaný Mnich, než se k Doktorovi opět vrátila. Život Dětství Lucie se narodila 31. července 1988 v Blackpoolu. ([[AUDIO: Brave New Town|AUDIO: Brave New Town]]) Luciinou matkou byla Marry Millerová. (AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks, Horror of Glam Rock) Incident z dětské oslavy, která se odehrávala roku 1992, v ní zanechal celoživotní nechuť k želé. (AUDIO: Orbis) Od té doby, kdy se jako malá dívala na film Petr Pan, měla extrémní strach z krokodýlů. (AUDIO: The Skull of Sobek) Jednou měla přítele, jenž se vyžíval v extrémních sportech. Opustila ho, protože neměla ráda jeho koníček. (AUDIO: Dead London) Setkání s Doktorem Lucie na Doktora poprvé narazila, když se zničehonic objevila v Doktorově TARDIS. Doktorovi řekla, že Páni času mu ji svěřili do jeho péče, protože viděla něco důležitého. Ona však netuší co. Její počáteční postoj k Doktorovi byl opovržlivý, ale brzy poznala, že mu jde o "záchranu světů". Doktor nebyl schopný ji navrátit zpět domů do severní Anglie roku 2006, protože “něco” bránilo TARDIS dosáhnout této éry. Místo toho byli vrženi mimo kurz a ocitli se v budoucnosti na planetě Red Rocket Rising obydlenou lidskou kolonií. (AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks) Cestování s Doktorem Po hádce s Doktorem se Lucie rozhodla opustit Red Rocket Rising jako uprchlík na velitelské lodi Daleků i přes varování Toma Cardwella. Lucie tak jednala, protože se snažila držet od Doktora co nejdál. Poté, co se Dalekové dozvěděli o spojení mezi ní a Doktorem, přestože se potkali teprve ráno, se ji rozhodli využít k nalezení Doktora. Nakonec ona i Doktor skončili uvěznění na palubě lodi. Lucie unikla díky výbušninám, které nastražil Tom Cardwell, jelikož jejich výbuch způsobil selhání zdroje energie lodi. Lucie se rázem ocitla ve válce mezi lidmi, Daleky a Daleckými mutanty profesora Marteze. Potom, co se obě frakce Daleků vzájemně vyhladily, se Lucie vydala do ulic oslavovat. Časem se začala nudit, a tak se šla podívat, jestli TARDIS již zmizela. Nezmizela. Doktor se snažil opakovaně tuto planetu opustit, ale vždy byl navracen zpět na Red Rocket Rising. Doktor si uvědomil, že kvůli plánu Pánů času, nemůže planetu bez Lucie opustit, a tak Doktor a Lucie spolu uvízli. (AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks) Během cestování Lucie nečekaně narazila na svoji „tetičku Pat“, Patricii Ryderovou, která byla bubeníkem ve skupině Methylatted Spirits v roce 1974, což bylo dekádu před tím, než se Lucie narodila. Pat byla nejdříve vůči Lucie skeptická, ale časem si jí oblíbila. (AUDIO: Horror of Glam Rock) Lucie a Doktor cestovali na neznámou planetu, kde se lidé z budoucnosti představovali jako starověcí řečtí bohové a sami sebe klonovali po tisíce let. (AUDIO: Immortal Beloved) Na měsíci Marsu Phobos Lucie a Doktor porazili bytost, která se živila lidským strachem. (AUDIO: Phobos) Po nějakém čase stráveném s Doktorem pravda vyplavala na povrch: Páni času zjistili, že Celestial Intervention Agency se snaží vypátrat ženu, která se stane diktátorem celé Evropy, aby změněním její minulosti, mohli tomuto momentu zabránit. Když Lucie zažádala o zaměstnání, které bylo součástí jiného kompotu CIA, primární frakce Pánů času ji umístili k Doktorovi, aby ji ochránil před odhalením CIA. Lucie byla zaměněna s Karen Coltrainovou, která měla pohovor ve stejný den jako Lucie. Karen ve skutečnosti se měla stát pravým budoucím diktátorem. Páni času byli buďto podvedeni CIA nebo někde udělali chybu. (AUDIO: Human Resources) Lucie a Doktor při svých cestách narazili na město obývané Autony, kteří viděli sami sebe jako lidi. Pomohli jim zničit signál Vědomí Nestene, aby bylo umožněno Autonoštím obyvatelům žít v míru. (AUDIO: Brave New Town) Lucie byla posedlá starobylou krokodýlí duší ve světě Sobek. (AUDIO: The Skull of Sobek) Ve Švédsku v 19. století se Lucie a Doktor setkali s Karen a Headhunter a zabránili jim ve zničení kapesního vesmíru. (AUDIO: Grand Theft Cosmos) Lucie znovu potkala tetičku Pat, tentokrát roku 1984. Pat provozovala hotel v Jezerní oblasti se svým manželem Trevorem. Lucie byla zmatená, protože o Trevorovi nikdy nic neslyšela. Ve skutečnosti byl Trevor rehabilitovaný Zygon, stíhaný svými kolegy, kteří Lucie unesli a vytvořili její kopii. Tito Zygoni zabili Pat, ale byli přemoženi pomocí Trevora a Doktora. Doktor řekl Lucie o smrti Pat a Síti času. Přemýšlel, jak je možné, že Pat zemřela a při tom ji Lucie potkala. Bez vědomí Lucie Doktor našel Trevora, který přežil explozi, která zničila Zygony. Trevor se změnil v Pat, při čemž přísahal, že zůstane a bude žít navždy v podobě Pat. Doktor slíbil, že nikdy Lucie neřekne, že tetička Pat, kterou Lucie znala, ve skutečnosti nikdy nebyla opravdu ona. (AUDIO: The Zygon Who Fell to Earth) Po poražení vzkříšeného Morbiuse na planetě Karn Doktor spadl z balkonu Morbiova paláce. Lucie ho nikde nenašla, a proto předpokládala, že zemřel. Páni času navrátili Lucie do Blackpoolu. Později uprostřed noci u ní doma ji napadla ozbrojená Headhunter. (AUDIO: ''The Vengeance of Morbius''). Headhunter unesla Lucie s time bullet a vzala ji v Doktorově TARDIS na planetu Orbis. Krátce po přemožení Headhunter Lucie dále pokračovala v cestování s Doktorem v jeho TARDIS. (AUDIO: Orbis) Na jejich prvním výletu po opuštění Orbis přistáli na Zemi, kde se Lucie přidala k League of Nature, protože potřebovala zjistit, co Alex Marlowe plánuje. Objevila, že Alex geneticky upravuje Krynoidy k vytvoření lepších rostlin a plodin. Byla zděšená jeho činy, když Hazel Brightová zmutovala do Krynoida. (AUDIO: Hothouse) Pak cestovala do 19. století, kde se setkala s Hansem Todem a pomohla mu zachránit Teufela, bez toho aniž by věděla, že Teufel plánuje unést Hanse a Gretu Todovi a využít je jako zbraně ve válce. (AUDIO: The Beast of Orlok) Později vypadla z kosmické lodi, když byla napadena Wirrny. Při pádu zjistila, že jejímu nouzovému jetpacku došlo palivo. Když byla zachráněna a přinesena na pevnou zemi, zjistila, že Wirrni infikovali admirálku Farrollu, aby zastavili útok, který Wirrni vedli proti GalSec kolonistům. (AUDIO: ''Wirrn Dawn'') Doktor plánoval vzít Lucie do Moulin Rouge v roce 1899, ale místo toho byli strženi mimo kurz a skončili ve Vichistické Francii během 2. Světové války. Poté, co byla unesena Baroques, byla nucena vystupovat na jevišti a sledovat jednu ze smrtí Maxe Paula. Později bylo Lucie odhaleno, že nezemřel, ale byl vždy znovu oživen. (AUDIO: The Scapegoat) Doktor a Lucie přistáli na létajícím městě ve vesmíru. Zde se setkala s rasou robotů, mezi nimiž byli i ti, kteří jí chtěli zabít. Zde pomohla montérským robotům najít resetovací spínač k zastavení kanibalistických robotů. (AUDIO: The Cannibalists) Lucie navštívila Anglii roku 2015, kde opět potkala Karen Coltrainovou, která patrně zrovna byla vyhozena z práce díky Headhunter a která řekla Lucie o organizaci Eightfold Truth. V této instituci ji vymyli mozek až do fáze, kdy si myslela, že Doktor s ní manipuluje. Během procesu vymývání ji vyšplhala na záda Královna Eight Legů. (AUDIO: The Eight Truths) Královnina kontrola Lucie začala slábnout díky Luciině vůli. Královna objevila, že hvězdný manipulátor byl zakódovaný do Luciiny DNA, což Královna chtěla využít k vysledování TARDIS na Zemi. Když Královna začala se svým plánem, odsunula Luciinu mysl do hvězdného manipulátoru, kterou použila k vytvoření vize nebe. Doktorovi se podařilo zachytit Luciinu mysl skrze TARDIS a implikovat ji zpět do jejího těla. Když tak Doktor učinil, Královna ztratila nad Lucie kontrolu a Lucie byla tak schopná zabránit jejímu plánu. (AUDIO: Worldwide Web) Opuštění Doktora Lucie požádala Doktora, aby ji vzal na Vánoce domů do Blackpoolu roku 2009. Zde zjistila pravdu o tetičce Pat, která byla ve skutečnosti Zygon. Také se dozvěděla, že Doktor se záměrně rozhodl ji tuto informaci nesdělit, což ji donutilo odmítnout jeho nabídku na další cestování. (AUDIO: Death in Blackpool) Cestování s Mnichem Poté, co odpověděla na inzerát shánějící společnici v roce 2010, cestovala s Mnichem. (AUDIO: Situation Vacant, The Resurrection of Mars) Lucie ze začátku připadalo cestování s Mnichem „zábavné“. Potkala Caligulu a Sensority a viděla finále Thordon's Got Talent. Následně havarovali do středověkého Irska, kde se museli zdržet dokud Mnich nedokončí opravy jeho TARDIS. (AUDIO: The Resurrection of Mars) Roku 1006 se setkala s Doktorovou společnicí Tamsin Drewovou v Kellském opatství, ale v tváří v tvář se nesetkala s Doktorem. Tehdy si neuvědomila, že „lékárnice“ Tamsin cestuje s Doktorem. Doktor naopak nepoznal Lucie, jelikož byla v přestrojení jako mnich Lucianus. (AUDIO: The Book of Kells) Poté Lucie a Mnich pokračovali na planetu Questus, kde Mnich cestoval zpět v čase, aby zabil rodiče diktátora pomocí vytvoření laviny, aby předešel jeho narození. Lucie unavená z neustálého Mnichova zasahování mu řekla: „Nechci se poflakovat s vrahem, i když bych ráda zabránila válkám a jiným věcem. Nestojí to zato, pokud budou umírat lidé.“ Po tomto incidentu ji Mnich vyhodil na Deimosské měsíční základně ve 23. století. (AUDIO: The Resurrection of Mars) Shledání s Doktorem Doktor zachránil Lucie z Deimosské měsíční základny. Zatímco se Doktor se hrabal v nastavení atmosférického reionionizéru, opravoval Mnichovo zasahování do historie Ledových Válečníků a snažil se zabránit smrti lidských kolonistů na Marsu, požádal Lucie, aby zvýšila okolní teplotu základny, aby tak zpomalili Ledové Válečníky. Lucie narazila na novou společnici Doktora Tamsin, která Lucie řekla, že Doktor je zodpovědný za smrt 600 lidí na cestovní raketě. Když Lord Slaadek vyhrožoval Doktorovou smrtí, Lucie souhlasila se snížení teploty, aby zachránila Doktorův život. Doktor, neschopný to zvrátit, odpálil výbušné zařízení umístěné na základně měsíce a nechal všem 5 minut na útěk. Na poslední chvíli doktor pomocí reionionizéru změnil atmosféru Marsu na podobnou atmosféru jako se vyskytuje na Zemi. Tamsin, které Mnich ukázal, co Doktorovo zasahování způsobilo, řekla Doktorovi, že má všeho dost, že se stará jen o své přátele a Síť času, že odsoudil svými činy Halcyon k zániku, a tak odešla cestovat s Mnichem. Lucie a Doktor opustili planetu v Doktorově TARDIS. Potom atmosféra měsíční základny vzplanula a Deimos se rozzářil, a tak se stal umělým sluncem lidských kolonistů. Lucie, nejistá, jestli chce s Doktorem znovu cestovat, přijala Doktorovu nabídku na další Vánoce jako odplatu za ty, které ji předtím zničil. (AUDIO: The Resurrection of Mars) Doktor vzal Lucie do TARDIS, kde měli vánoční večeři s Doktorovou rodinou: Alexem a Susan Campbellovými. Poté Lucie cestovala s Alexem do 22. století Země. (AUDIO: Relative Dimensions) Dalecká invaze Během Dalecké invaze Země Lucie poslala Doktorovi tísňovou zprávu, ve které ho žádala o pomoc. (AUDIO: Prisoner of the Sun) Díky moru, který Dalekové vypustili na počátku invaze, aby zamezili odporu, Lucie oslepla na jedno oko a téměř ztratila cit v nohách. (AUDIO: Lucie Miller) Vzala zraněného Doktora, který byl navíc v bezvědomí, zpět do Británie, aby mohla najít jeho TARDIS. Při tom narazila na Mnicha a Tamsin, kteří kradli umělecká díla, aby údajně zabránili jejich zničení během invaze. Tamsin neměla tušení, že Mnicha k tomu ve skutečnosti vedou jeho sobecké pohnutky a že to nakonec byl on, kdo pomohl Dalekům umožnit invazi na Zemi. Potom, co se Lucie dozvěděla, že Mnich pomáhal Dalekům během jediné šance odboje na zvrácení invaze, se Lucie na Mnicha šíleně rozzuřila, dokonce ho i fyzicky napadla. Lucie zemřela poté, co vletěla Daleckým létajícím talířem pod základnu Daleků a detonovala bombu k zastavení invaze, čímž vytvořila časovou past, která vcucla všechny Daleky. Její smrt, společně se smrtí Alexe a Tamsin, Doktora silně zasáhly. (AUDIO: To the Death) Odkaz Smrt Lucie Doktora dlouhou dobu pronásledovala. (AUDIO: The Great War) Když měl osmý Doktor regenerovat na jeho další inkarnaci na Karnu, vzpomněl si na Lucie mezi jeho minulými společníky. (TV: Noc Doktorova) Dvanáctý Doktor viděl Lucie mezi jeho společníky, když byla Bernice Summerfieldováchrononovou energií v pyramidě Eternie. (PRÓZA: Generace velkého třesku) Osobnost Lucie měla obrovský strach z krokodýlů. (AUDIO: The Skull of Sobek) Její oblíbení hudebníci její doby byli: the Scissor Sisters, Pink, the Sugababes, Gnarls Barkley, Lily Allen, Gorillaz, Goldfrapp, OutKast and the Killers. (PRÓZA: Remain in Light) Lucie měla silný morální kompas a vždy se snažila udělat to nejlepší, co mohla. Také jasně ujasnila, že není Doktorova slepá následovnice. Vždy se však ujistila, že byl na správném místě, když ho potřebovala. (AUDIO: Orbis, Lucie Miller) Lucie se nelíbilo, když si lidé mysleli, že Doktor je „její muž“. (AUDIO: Horror of Glam Rock, Phobos) Lucie měla přítele, který se ji snažil vtáhnout do extrémních sportů, místo toho se mu podařilo jen to, že ho odkopla. (AUDIO: Dead London) Doktor začal mít Lucie postupně rád, i když na začátku zuřil, když mu Páni času nařídili s ní cestovat. Nakonec se z nich stali nejlepší přátelé. (AUDIO: Human Resources) Lucie si Doktora také moc oblíbila. Když si myslela, že zemřel, chyběl ji a nemohla snést myšlenku, že ho už nikdy neuvidí. (AUDIO: Sisters of the Flame) Lucie byla zničená a propukla v pláč, když sletěl střemhlav zjevné smrti. Doktora považovala za přítele a osobu, na které ji nejvíce záleželo. (AUDIO: The Vengeance of Morbius) Luciina důvěra v Doktora se silně otřásla, když zjistila, že ji zamlčel důležité tajemství. (AUDIO: Death in Blackpool) es:Lucie Miller en:Lucie Miller Kategorie:Společníci osmého Doktora Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Lidé, kteří byli v Doktorově TARDIS Kategorie:Lidští cestovatelé časem Kategorie:Společníci z audiopříběhů Kategorie:Jedinci z 21. století Kategorie:Jedinci z 20. století Kategorie:Lidé zkopírovaní Zygony Kategorie:Společníci Mnicha